For example, there is disclosed a technology to determine whether a non-volatile memory is likely to generate an error based on obtained status information indicating a state of the non-volatile memory such as the number of rewritings and the number of erasures, with respect to an information recording device including a disk-shaped recording medium and a non-volatile memory. In addition, there is disclosed a technology to determine whether the temperature of a non-volatile memory is in a predetermined range upon writing data in the non-volatile memory and to prohibit writing if the temperature is beyond the predetermined range.
A system in consideration of temperature dependency of writing deterioration of a non-volatile memory has been sought in a hybrid memory system in which a non-volatile memory and another memory medium are combined.